<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Held by a Big Oaf by JunNoAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420258">Held by a Big Oaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunNoAce/pseuds/JunNoAce'>JunNoAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Comedy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lube aquired by SCIENCE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Taiju has a big dick, Top Ooki Taiju, no Manga spoliers, takes place after stone wars arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunNoAce/pseuds/JunNoAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Regretting not telling Yuzuriha your feelings yet? Kehehe.” </p><p>“I… I don't regret it… but there is something I do regret.”<br/>“I regret not realizing sooner that she wasn’t the only precious friend I wanted to hold.”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Taiju is caught by Senku doing something very embarrassing but then it turns into a confession??<br/>Best friends decide to do the unthinkable together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Held by a Big Oaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terrible title I know. Please forgive me, I've been on a bit of a creative hiatus of sorts and this is my attempt of getting into the swing of things again. This is my first work for the fandom so that's fun.</p><p>This takes place after the Stone Wars but i have no spoilers in the fic. Just imagine they are now together and living at a different location with multiple rooms. I wont dive into details so anime onlys can enjoy this fic.</p><p>Anyways its self indulgent porn so I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Senku, a true man of science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always keeping busy with his work, he was not your average nineteen year old. He only ever had science on his mind, everyone knows this about him. Be it before life in the Stone world or once they made this Kingdom of Science. He has no time for much else. Having a social life wasn't on his mind. Things like love, or whatever, just doesn't interest him at all. It’s not logical for him to partake in such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he tells himself and everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is one particular person he has always felt a connection with and a subconscious attraction to. A person who has been by his side for a long time. Has protected him and supported him. Encouraged him and became the best of companions one could ever dream of having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku had at the very least acknowledged that he had an elevated level of affection for his best friend Taiju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whom is in love with their longtime friend Yuzuriha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s the perfect girl for him. Kind, strong willed, and a great sense of discipline. Senku knew they were meant for each other since middle school. Even though it seems they decided to put off expressing their feelings for one another, it was obvious they both were mutually in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku wouldn’t have it any other way, he was truly happy for them. It was only logical that they'd end up together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in a romantic relationship with Taiju was never something he even considered, let alone think was in the realm of possibility. He was already mentally prepared to be with a woman himself. Of course that was only important if it benefited him and his goal to save all seven billion people who were still petrified. Or rather the only logical route was to help repopulate, if making a cure for the petrification proved to be more difficult and time consuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After proving science can beat this and that he can potentially save everyone within his lifetime, there is no need to rush such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No need for any romance, just science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Senku is turning in early for the day, walking into his own room at the Kingdom of Science HQ he is brought to a sudden halt. He finds Taiju sitting on his bed of furs, smelling his blanket, dick in hand, jerking off, moaning HIS name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, saying he was shocked is an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju looks up and notices Senku, the blush dusting on his cheeks suddenly engulfs his whole face all the way down his neck. He fumbles, trying to hide his dick and push the blanket away to hide what he obviously have already witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Senku!! Your back already! AH ugh umm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku slowly walks forward and looks at the sputtering mess Taiju was with what you would call an exaggerated but comical face of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehhh? Are you for real yanking your beef in my sheets Taiju? Don’t tell me.. Your sexually frustrated? Regretting not telling Yuzuriha your feelings yet? Kehehe.” He smirks at him, playing it cool and giving his friend a good excuse to get out of this terribly awkward situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju looks up at him with his eyes wide, he looks away to the side and runs his large hand over his face from the embarrassment. In the candle light Senku can see Taiju had sweat dripping down his thick muscular neck. His eyes followed it until it fell out of sight below his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don't regret it… but there is something I do regret.” Taiju tells him,  sounding unusually serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back up at Senku with a fierce face of determination and Senku takes a step back in surprise, eyes wide as he looks his friend in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret not realizing sooner that she wasn’t the only precious friend I wanted to hold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku frowns as he tries to fight off the feelings that are welling up inside him. A blush forms on his own features and the look of shock breaks through the mask he had put up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju, the ever diligent guy, notices Senku's change in demeanor and is quick to get to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se- Senku?! If you're upset I- I’m sorry! Please forgive me? I won't apologize for saying what I said though, since it's the truth, but I don’t want you to hate me. If this makes you uncomfortable than-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku looking down at his feet, he puts his hands on his hips and lets out a sudden breath of air as he lets out a husky chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keheheh, you big Oaf, there is nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it. ” He says while shaking his head. In the end this was Taiju and Senku wouldn't reject him, even of its kinda gross and corny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku then looks up at Taiju’s face that's still showing concern and worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, are you going to deal with that?” Senku smirks as he points at the obvious boner Taiju still had poking through the fabric of his leathers, pitching a tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh! I uhhh well..” Taiju stumbles over his words, not sure how to respond as he bashfully covers his groin with a large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is an awkward pause. Senku hesitates but then sighs when he decides to place a hand on Taiju’s chest while stepping into his space. Taiju’s dark brown eyes look down in surprise into Senku’s piercing crimson ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind… ya know… letting you hold me or whatever. I won't hate you or anything.” A slight blush dusts Senku’s high cheekbones as he subconsciously pouts out his lower lip, a knit forming between his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wa- was Senku being… shy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju’s eyes sparkle at seeing a new side of Senku he has never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R- really?! Are you sure?" Taiju asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course im sure." Senku doesn't say things unless he intends to follow through. It would be illogical to say something and not mean it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hunger grows in Taiju's belly, he tenses up as his hands flex at his sides, wanting to touch him. He hesitantly places a hand on Senku's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Punch me if I do anything you don't want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the only warning Senku got before Taiju’s face came in close. Warm breath on his lips as chocolate eyes full of lust stared deep into his soul. Both of Taiju's large hands began snake to the small of his back, pulling him close as their lips press together tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku narrows his eyes as he eases into the kiss. Taiju, despite being obviously horny, anxious, and full of energy was very gentle. The tender press of his lips was pleasant, warm and soft. Senku is pleasantly surprised, he honestly was scared the big oaf was going to pucker up super gross like and try to suck his face off like the virgin he is. Though he's a virgin too so, eh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes traveled to look along Taiju's strong jawline and down his thick neck. An angle he quickly decided was to his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhilarating, he thinks as he spreads his lips and closes his eyes completely. Taiju gasps as Senku presses his tongue lightly against his lips. He quickly obliges as their kiss becomes open and much more heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju takes control as his tongue eagerly slides over Senku's, the feel of wet muscle so foreign but unbelievably sexy. They were both kinda sloppy, but eventually are able to ease into how to move together nicely. Taiju gently cups Senku's cheek with one hand as their lips glide over one another, taking feverous breaths as they tilt their heads, diving in deeper. Taiju’s fingers slide back and dip into creamy strands as he groans in arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smirks against his lips, amused at how easily worked up Taiju is getting from just a kiss. He tugs on Taiju’s collar, opening the front of his shirt and feels the large muscular frame beneath his fingertips. Taiju shudders with a gasp, surprised at the nimble fingers spreading against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks the kiss, bringing both hands to Senku's hips he nuzzles into his neck. Senku's eyes open in surprise as Taiju begins kissing down to his clavicle, lightly nipping and sucking on the pale delicate skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku bites his bottom lip, holding back a moan. Having so much attention on his skin was so stimulating. It felt so hot, and the heat going straight to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senkuuu." Taiju groans a deep timbre against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shivers as Taiju eagerly opens his leather robe, revealing his much leaner but toned physique. Large tanned hands dove in, sliding down his sides, and gripping his waist. Only thing keeping him decent is his self made simple loin cloth. Senku blushes feeling exposed, even though it's so illogical to feel such a way. He's been shirtless and in his loincloth in the river publicly plenty of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself looking down as he watches the brunette continue his path downward. Kissing on his skin and taking a small nipple between his lips. Licking and sucking it until it perks up. Taiju nibbles on it softly between his teeth before licking his large tongue against it. He sucks on it one more time, tugging it until it pops out from between his lips. He then teases it with his fingers as he switches over to the other with a groan, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Senku’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s watches Taiju as he literally devours his chest. I’m not a girl you oaf, he thinks to himself. Smirking as he tries to will down the embarrassment. Unaware of the blush that now reaches up to his ears. Having his nipples played with was strange to say the least, he never found them to be sensitive in any way but the more Taiju teased them the more he began to feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accidentally lets a small moan slip from his lips as Taiju lightly tugs on his nipples with his teeth and fingers. Hearing him Taiju looks up and lets out a gravelly groan as their eyes meet. His hot breath ghosting over his pert swollen nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju was so wrapped up in tasting the beautiful pale skin before him that once he finally looked up again to see those crimson eyes he wasn’t prepared for how lewd of an expression his friend wore. He felt his cock pulse at the sight of Senku’s swollen lips and blush filled face looking down at him with his brows furrowed. A face he couldn’t even imagine in his wildest dreams to be displayed on Senku’s handsome features. He looks back at Senku's abdomen and pulls those narrow hips forward as he licks his way down, dipping his tongue into his navel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku lets out a gasp in surprise, tensing up as the thick muscle dove in. Taiju brought a hand down to one of Senku’s knees and slowly started sliding it up his thigh. Taiju set his sights on the tent behind the small cloth. He stops and looks up to Senku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Se- Senku.. maybe this will be better sitting down?" Taiju suggests. He was nervous and most of the blood already has gone to his cock,  but he wanted to make sure the smaller man was feeling his most comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku sighs, allowing himself to relax and try to defog his head. He nods and Taiju stands upright waiting for Senku to take the lead to the bed. Senku steps towards his bed but then a thought occurs to him as he sighs again. This is gonna be awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh Taiju… You know how two guys do it right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju looks at him in surprise and gapes. Was Senku offering to go all the way with him, he is right? He was expecting Senku to stop him before they got that far. Though it is embarrassing he does know a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh uh… yeah. I uh.. I know where to put it.” Taiju says while scratching the back of his head with an awkward grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku clicks his tongue unimpressed but really not surprised at all. He closes his robe and turns back to the door to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat. I'll be right back." He instructs and then walks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju is unsure of what to think but does as he is told. He sits back down on Senku's bed and waits obediently. Face still beet red as he awkwardly shifts around, his boner causing him some discomfort. He doesn't want to start touching himself again as he is waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju was nervous. It’s been five minutes now and Senku wasn’t back yet. He’s only half hard now, but the memory of Senku’s uncharacteristically lewd face is keeping him in the mood, and hopeful his friend was returning. Though he knew if Senku said he’d be back, he would be back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more minutes pass and Senku finally returns with a corked glass jar in hand. He walks over towards Taiju and tosses it to him. Taiju just barely catches it, unprepared for the toss and then studies it's contents inside. It was a translucent substance that looks like a gel of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That there is carrageenan.” Senku informs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ca ra geh an what? What is that?” Taiju asks as he opens the cork and sticks a finger in. Its cool, thick, and slippery. Senku puts a hand on his hip as he explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gelatin, made by boiling seaweed. Originally it was used in foods and medicines for its thickening properties in China sometime around 600 BC. Here, in the Kingdom of Science, we have been using it for those exact purposes. Though, because of its texture its also a lubricant for sex. This was the primary lube used in Ancient Japan, China, and Korea for well over a thousand years. It was still used as an ingredient in our time too in numerous foods, lube, and condoms. If I’m going to allow that monster dong of yours I saw earlier anywhere near my hole it would only be while using some sort of lube. It’s damn illogical to go without it between two guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Taiju was fully hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku went out of his way to grab this for them to use, for his selfish desire to hold and make love to him. He just hopes he doesn’t screw this up and make Senku hate him for doing it terribly. Taiju’s face heats up again as he tries to think of how to make Senku feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku chuckles, he sees from Taiju’s face the man’s brain was working a mile a minute. At this rate the big oaf was going to blow a fuse. Senku pulls off his leather scrappy shoes, tossing them to the side and opens his robe again, slipping it off, and dropping it to the ground. Taiju looks up in surprise, pulled out of his daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how to do it.” Senku informs him with a smirk, blush dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so confident and sexy but Taiju can see he was nervous by the way his body was slightly trembling. Senku walks closer and comfortably sits next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put a generous amount in your hand and rub it around your fingers.” He instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju does as he is told, he scoops a glob out with three fingers and starts rubbing it around them with his thumb. Once enough is spread around Senku reaches over and grabs his wrist. Senku is kneeling unbelievably close to him. Taiju was sitting cross legged on the bed of furs, Senku is almost completely straddling one of his knees as he guided his hand to reach around to Senku’s back side. Senku, with his free hand, raises the back of his loincloth and guides Taiju’s fingers to brush down between his cheeks and against his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start with one finger and try to slowly stretch me out. I’ll let you know once it's ok to use two fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju audibly gulps as he nods his head. If he is good at anything aside from being a hard worker it's being able to follow Senku’s instructions. For many years he and Senku have worked together on projects and the like, and Taiju’s job as a non Science guy was being able to be a big help whenever his friend needed it. He took pride in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju looks up and watches Senku’s face as he slowly presses his middle finger inside. He watches as those perfectly arched brows furrowed up at the pressure with his eyes closed. He can tell Senku is trying his best to relax. Once his finger is fully inside Taiju begins to slowly pull it out, then back in, setting a steady and slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try... curling your finger a bit- and moving it around to encourage the skin to stretch out more." Senku says as clearly as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju started doing just that and it seems to help. It became easier to move the one finger pretty quickly after that. Senku seems more comfortable too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.. add another finger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju nodded. He pressed his index finger against his rim as he saw the strained look on Senku's face. He leans forward and begins kissing the skin of Senku's chest as he slowly presses his index finger in with his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's nipples were still tender from earlier, so when Taiju was two fingers deep and latched onto his nipple again Senku gasped aloud. Taiju started licking and sucking as he started pumping two slippery fingers in and out of him, using his wrist to gyrate his hand and stretching him out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku groaned, a hot sensation running through his whole body and causing his limp cock to jump beneath his loincloth. His body is gradually starting to get used to the stimulation of anal play. He never imagined this would ever happen in a million years, but here we are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Taiju begins curling his fingers once they are deep within him between thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! hhannn… mmmmh.." Senku eyes open wide as he suddenly moans out and bites his bottom lip in a late attempt to muffle himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju looks up at Senku in surprise. Senku was feeling good. He could see sweat beading down his temple and a slight sheen of a dewy glow upon his skin. He tries to hit the spot again and is immediately rewarded as Senku moans again, unable to bite his lip this time it's drawn out. Taiju is interested to see more of these new faces and sounds of Senku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he keeps thrusting his fingers in he would spread and curl his fingers, doing his best to stretch Senku out and draw out more of those pleasant noises he would make. After a while Taiju notices Senku lightly rocking into his hand, seeking more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A- add… a. A third finger. Ah." He instructs and Taiju is more than eager to satisfy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his ring finger against his rim, it was still so tight but Taiju was able to pass the ring of muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku holds Taiju by the shoulders to brace himself, gasping as Taiju sets a pace once again, pressing deep inside him and stretching him out nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Senku admits to himself that he was feeling it. He already felt on the edge and he hasn't even touched his cock, which now is pulsing repeatedly. He was starting to look forward to how the big oaf's monster dong will feel inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues moaning as Taiju repeatedly rubs against what he knows is his prostate. He just didn't realise it would be this stimulating. What the hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That should be good." He groans out as he leans back and looks down at Taiju. Senku was gasping for air, and started sweating, which is causing his gravity defying hair to deflate a bit behind him. Taiju nods and slowly pulls his fingers out, allowing Senku to move as he wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get a lot more of the carrageenan and cover it all over your dick." Senku instructs as he turns his back to Taiju and sits on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju does as he is told and turns to grab the jar. He pulls his pants down to his knees and grabs his throbbing cock in hand, subconsciously stroking it a couple of times. He takes a healthy amount of lube out of the jar and glides it on, making sure to fully coat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Senku I fini- " Once done he looks over to Senku and is stunned to see Senku lean forward and bring his hips up, kneeling on all fours. Senku reaches behind him and flips up the back of his loincloth and nonchalantly reveals his ass to him. His pink hole already looks soft and ready after being stretched out. His balls and cock hung between slightly muscular but thin pale legs. He looked so vulnerable and Taiju was feeling so touched to be allowed to see him in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok you big oaf you can put it in now but do it slowly at first. If you split my ass apart I'll murder you keheheh." Senku chuckles manically, making the exaggerated threat feel more worrisome. Though Taiju is used to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Senku." He gulps as he gets to his knees, he is feeling really hot all the sudden. He quickly takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side, then moving closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was feeling overwhelmed with emotions right now. Somehow being able to still sound like his usual cool self but he was trembling. Both fear and excitement seem to be at the forefront right now. Though trying to keep his brain in order he knows this is just sex and this is also Taiju, there is nothing to get so worked up over. But he is, and the fact that he was already feeling good is kinda freaking him out too. Yeah it felt weird but then he unexpectedly started liking it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Taiju as he took off and threw his shirt. He waits until he feels Taiju place his large hand on an ass cheek and pulls it to the side with his thumb. He feels the pressure of the head of Taiju's cock as it presses lightly against his entrance. He tries to calm his breathing as he feels it's met with some resistance. Yeah his ass was still tight, but the carrageenan was helping a lot. The head of his cock finally presses past the ring of muscle and then it was much smoother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Taiju gradually got deeper inside him, Senku couldn't help but moan, panting as he closes his eyes. It felt weird but it was somehow so exhilarating. Taiju groans as he slowly presses deep into the tight heat, trying his hardest not to just plunge in and end up hurting Senku. He was only half way and it already felt like torture. Taiju grips onto Senku's hips as he pushes in deeper, restraining himself the best he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out another groan as he finally fully presses against the smaller man beneath him, his pelvis flush against Senku's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku had lowered his head down as well and resting his elbows on the bedding. He was biting his lip again as his eyes began to tear up. He felt so full and tight. A heat was pooling in his gut and his ass was stretched out so much he felt he would split in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After exactly 138 seconds Senku starts to feel Taiju's cock twitch inside him. Oh yeah, the big oaf was probably patiently waiting for him to give him the green light. He looks over his shoulder and he sees Taiju with a beet red face and breathing heavily while staring at him. The look he has is like some sorta starved beast being served a meal on a platter but being told to wait before digging in. Senku smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright you big oaf, you can move now but take it slow." Senku groans out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju's grip on his waist suddenly tightens and his cock pulses inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Taiju says enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku is back up on his hands again, doing his best to hold himself up as Taiju slowly begins pumping in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju's eyes are fixated on watching his cock slowly reveal itself just to press back into the velvety heat that enveloped him inside, over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'M HAVING SEX WITH SENKUUUUUU!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With the sight before him, Taiju's mind was blown as he finally allows the reality of the situation to truly sink in. He only realized his feelings for Senku during the time when they were apart. When it was just him and Yuzuriha he realised that there was a piece missing in his heart. Taiju never thought Senku would actually allow him to be with him in such an intimate way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's pulled out of his thoughts as he hears Senku quietly begin to moan below him along with his thrusts. He can feel Senku get tighter as his hips subtly rocks back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju huffs air out of his nose, he didn't know Senku could be so sexy. He leans down and kisses between Senku's shoulder blades as his thrusts start to quicken with a little more power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was unable to mask his voice anymore as the shock from Taiju's thrusts causes his throat to hiccup before his moans drew out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senkuuu." Taiju groans out his name as he gyrates his hips and presses in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… Taiju.  Fa..faster! ahh-!" Senku's husky voice commands. He does as he is told, the sound of skin smacking together echos in the room as he pounds into him relentlessly. The sound of Senku moaning in pleasure along with the glorious heat snug tight around his cock was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju is at his limit. He quickly pulls out and gripps the base of his cock tight, preventing himself from cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku groans woefully .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Senku! I didn't want to finish too soon!" Taiju explains, pausing only a moment longer until he lines himself back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku understood, but it just felt too good. Senku is snapped back when Taiju plunges in balls deep without warning. Their skin slaps together again as Taiju quickly picks the pace back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku can feel himself almost loosing touch. Key word, almost. Senku always keeps a part of his mind sound. Which is completely natural for him so allowing himself to be overtaken by pleasure wasn't going to hinder that one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju slows down and grabs Senku by the elbows, noticing his arms were trembling to keep himself upright. He pulls him up to lean against him, back to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah? What are yo- ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju begins thrusting up at the new angle. This position just hits kinda different, so much so that Senku couldn't help but allow his whole weight to fall against his friend, his back arched. Taiju was still holding his arms at their sides, keeping Senku upright as his thrusts became more powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh Senkuuu…" Taiju huskily moans into his ear, Senku whimpers as it sends chills through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju's thick cock starts repeatedly hitting his prostate causing him to cry out in pleasure. He was so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju feels Senku's weight fall onto his thrusts, pushing him even deeper. Senku was moaning even louder as his eyes rolled back and he let the pleasure overtake him, he wanted to grab his cock so bad. He wants to cum already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ta ha aahn Tai- ju! Ahhn I! I need to- aaah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju unsure of what Senku was trying to say slows his thrusts, worried he messed something up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senku?" He asks while breathing heavily. He wraps his arms around Senku's waist and holds him close so he doesn't fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I just- I just needed to cum, ahn." Senku grips his own cock still close but now that Taiju stopped he wasn't on that edge anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju's eyebrows rise up. So this mean Senku wanted to use his hands right? He then leans forward and slowly pulls out. Senku gasps in a way that sounds almost like a whimper at the loss. It startles Taiju and makes him almost regret doing it, but he gently lays Senku on the bed on his side then maneuvers him to lay on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha? Wai- ah no.." Senku groans in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down and Senku, Taiju forgot to breath. This whole time he was unable to look at Senku's face. His cheeks were cherry red up to his ears and he was still panting heavily from their activities. Sweat was sprinkled all over his gorgeous body's flush skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku brought an arm up and quickly covers his face that shows an adorable embarrassed expression. Taiju was in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was not prepared to show his face yet. He couldn't keep it cool under these circumstances. Also…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku peeks up from behind his arm, Taiju was looking down at him so eagerly and happy, and then theres the way that overly muscular body glowing as it caged him with nowhere to go, jeez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku bites his lip and Taiju grabs his arm and easily forces Senku to show his face. His brow furrowed he finally wills himself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keh! Wont even allow a man to hide his dignity?" He smirks, he knows how flustered his face looks right now, he wanted to hide this from the beginning. That was the main reason why he chose them to do doggy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about Senku. You look amazing no matter what you do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's face heats up more as Taiju smiles and maneuvers himself between his legs. He wants to see all of Senku's expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Senku's hips up and lines himself up against his entrance. He keeps his eyes on Senku's face as he presses in. Senku gasps, moaning long as Taiju pushes in deep. Senku looks back up at Taiju and groans. His brows turned up in pleasure as Taiju leans forward and begins thrusting steadily. Gasping Senku closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju picks up the pace and watches as Senku pulls his cock out from behind the loincloth. It was hard and pink and looking ready to burst. Taiju bit his lip at the sight. Senku was so sexy, even his cock was sexy, the way his lips move as he moans, how his disheveled hair falls and pools around him elegantly. Even how he strokes himself was so erotic, Taiju could feel his own cock stiffen even more at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaah! Di- did you jus- ah! Get bigger?!" A shocked Senku opens his eyes and looks up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju leans down and captures hips lips with his own. Kissing him deep and exploring the hot cavern with his tongue. He needed to taste him, Senku was so amazing and it was driving him crazy. He begins thrusting with wild abandon, the slapping of skin and their muffled moans vibrate around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks the kiss as he feels the need to cum build up. He leans back and puts Senku's legs over his shoulders, his hips now slamming down with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku's moans sing to him as he looks down at him, head tilted back, eyes rolled up and face growing redder by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhn ah I'm- I'm close!" Senku moans as he looks up at Taiju, gasping as he quickly strokes his wet dripping cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too aghh!" He groans out. Places his hands on the bed and brings his feet back, going even faster to reach that pinnacle. Throwing his head back Senku cries out, cumming hard. His whole body spasms as his legs and arms tighten and toes curl. Clenching hard he squeezes Taiju's thick cock inside him. Taiju moans gluttonously as he too finishes. Placing his head on Senku's shoulder, he continues to press in as deep as possible, grinding against him as wave after wave of cum shoots out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finally done they don't move, reeling in the afterglow they cant. That is until Senku decides he wants to feel his legs tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi you big oaf, im loosing blood to my feet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju groans but obeys, he sits up slowly. His body still trembling from the amazing orgasm he just experienced. He gently lets Senku's legs down from his shoulders, then lays his head back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then sneaks his arms around Senku's back, feeling particularly snugly after sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku now post high of orgasm is analizing where he messed up. He forgot to tell the oaf to pull out before cumming. Oh well. This goes to show they probably should make condoms soon. He is sure others will want some as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes note of his present condition best he can. Cum filled ass, most likely, sore rectum, and bruised hips and pelvis. Also possible addiction to anal play. Fantastic. He thinks to himself sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly sighs through his nose as he glances down at the tuff of brown hair, only thing he can see beyond that is a ridiculously muscular back. He takes his hand up and fluffs the hair affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju startles at the touch, but then starts nuzzling into his neck, grinning happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku could feel his own cum drying on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for you to get up. We are covered in sweat and cum, I need you to get water to wash up. I can't move…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju leans up and looks down at him sheepishly, knowing he may have went overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Senku." He looks down at where he is still deep inside him and slowly tries to pull out. He groans as his cock is still hypersensitive and Senku was still pulsating around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's free of Senku he slowly crawls off the bed. He pulls Senku's blanket over him and fixes his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up he gives Senku the cheesiest grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back with water Senku!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Senku grins as Taiju runs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took him 3 minutes. How that is humanly possible Senku could never tell but this is Taiju were talking about. The man was best gatherer and best stamina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku sits up and winces at how odd his ass feels to sit on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju dowses a cloth in the bucket of water and kneels next to Senku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Senku! Please let me help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smirks with a chuckle. He lays back down and mentally prepares himself to be washed by his best friend. Which shouldn't be so bad now that he's seen everything already anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." He blushes as Taiju pulls the blanket away and gently wipes the cool wet cloth against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku watches his face as Taiju is seriously focused on his job, going back to rinse the cloth periodically. His seriousness made it less embarrassing for him as he wiped his thighs and ass, getting the little bit of cum that managed to slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to wash yourself, and your dick. Staying clean after sex is very important." He informs. Taiju nods and does as told cleaning himself thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done he fixes his pants back up again and places the rinsed out cloth and bucket to the side. He looks over to Senku wordlessly. Senku is surprised honestly. Taiju usually cant shut up but tonight he has been unusually quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words aren't needed though, Senku can read his face easily. Those puppy dog eyes begging for an invitation back in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keheheheh. Hey big oaf, I'm cold. Care to keep me warm tonight?" He asks casually, embarrassed he actually said something so corny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiju grins brilliantly from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Senkuuuu!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly joins him under the blanket and snuggles Senku against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku didn't realise he was also going to be manhandled into a cuddling position too, as Taiju literally winds his arms and legs around him. Senku's face is pressed into a bare muscly chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks several times in surprise, but then eases into it. It's pleasantly warm against his now cool skin and Taiju's chest made a surprisingly good pillow. It didn't take long until they both passed out, falling deep into sleep. Taiju whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Senku </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his ear, and nuzzling close.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has anyone else used carrageenan as lube in their Dr. Stone fics yet? It was fun looking it up and learning about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>